


You're Awful, I Love You

by shadowandrhyme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno is restless and James learns why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awful, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> Posting ficlets from Tumblr here as well.

James notices Geno is unusually nervous. He keeps shifting, unable to sit without moving for five seconds, let alone for longer time, and James is sure that the game against Buffalo isn’t causing it. It’s irritating the hell out of him, though, and after ten minutes of the bus ride he slaps Geno’s knee. “Stop it,” he groans. “What’s your problem?” 

Geno blinks, glancing at him, then shrugs. “Nothing,” he says, but James isn’t buying it. 

"Right," he rolls his eyes. "Come on, tell me. We have three hours bus ride ahead and Coach will probably bench me for life if I kill you, and I _will_ kill you if you keep doing that.” He takes a deep breath, then adds. “Also Sid might glare at me.” And whatever, pissed-off Sid is scary as hell.

He doesn’t really expect Geno to tell him anything, but the other shifts and glances around. Then he turns his back to the isle a little and reaches in his pocket. “No tell,” he says and pulls out a small box.

"You’re kidding," James says, his eyes huge. His first instinct is to say yes, but then he realises the ring probably isn’t for him. "Shit, for Sid?"

Geno almost punches him. “Shhh,” he says, pushing the box with the ring away. “Shh you stupid. Is surprise.”

"Oh," James says dumbly. "Oh."

"Yes. So, not say, and behave, or I shave your head," Geno threatens. 

James touches his hair and hunches his shoulders, curling in the seat a little. He is not sacrificing his hair for anything.

The next day Sid and Geno come to the off-day skate together. Sid is flushed and holding Geno’s hand, and Geno looks impossibly smug. James leaps up and grins. “You did it! Fuck yeah, G!”

Sid raises his hand, a simple silver band adorning his finger, the blush deepening. James wofl-whistles, grinning, and gets up to give his friends congrats.

So what if he catches Paul’s eyes as he goes there. Paulie’s soft smile doesn’t mean anything.

(Three months later, Paulie proposes to him as well.)


End file.
